


Helping Hand

by ambersagen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Masturbation, human!Cas, implied bottom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt:<br/>Dean walks in on Cas trying to 'take care of himself' but can't seem to finish. Dean decides to 'lend a hand'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

Sam only notices something off about Dean’s absence about ten minutes after Cas calls out from the back hall for Dean to ‘come help, it isn’t working!’ He didn’t think much of it; after all, since becoming human Cas had been loudly and grumpily protesting everything he came into contact with that didn’t make sense to him, aka. shower knobs, coffee makers, childproof bottle caps, etc. So yeah, Dean having to rush off and lend the guy a hand wasn’t anything unusual. But the brothers had been in the middle of an Indiana Jones marathon and Sam wanted to get back to the action before he finished eating the one bowl of popcorn he was allowing himself tonight.

 

With a sigh, Sam dragged himself out of his comfortable seat and padded through the bunker to see if they needed any help. He could hear them arguing even before he got to Cas’ room.

 

_“Fuck, Cas. What am I supposed to do about it?”_

 

_“You told me it would help. It’s not helping, Dean!”_

 

Sam sighed. Sounds like Dean fucked up with more of his ‘help the angel be human’ advice. Sam winced as the voices behind the door raised in embarrassed distress. It was a bit too reminiscent of the time Cas was constipated and didn’t mind oversharing.

 

_“Well what the hell did you do Cas, you look rug burned!”_

 

_“…I think I sprained it.”_

 

_“Oh god.”_

 

_“Dean…”_

 

Sam smacked his head quietly against the wall. Please figure it out dude. He did not want to have to be the backup on whatever Cas had hurt now. At least they were in the bedroom and not the bathroom. That had to be a good sign, right?

 

_“Ok, ok…jeez. Dude, you can’t do it that way…no…like this.”_

 

_“Ah!”_

 

 _“Better?”_  

 

Thank fuck. Sam found himself breathing again in relief.

 

_"Yes…oh that’s very nice actually.”_

 

Wait…

 

_“You gotta get it wet first, man. And don’t beat the shit out of it, be kind to yourself!”_

 

_“Deeeeeeeeeeean!”_

 

_“You like that, babe?”_

 

WHAT THE FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
